Returning Home
by cinderella9056
Summary: A heartbroken pregnant Robin leaves for Paris thinking Jason knew she was pregnant and didn't care. When Mac is injured months later a very pregnant Robin comes home. She learns that Jason didn't know she was pregnant and that Carly lied to her about Jason knowing and choosing Michael and her anyway. What will happen with Jason and Robin now that he does know?
1. Chapter 1

RETURNING HOME

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I stopped watching the show in 1999 when Robin and Jason broke up so please bear with me if I don't get everything exactly right. Please Read and Review. This takes place in 1999.

Robin was shocked she was pregnant. How did this happen? Alan set her up to see Dr. Meadows and they talked about having a HIV+ pregnancy as they left her office talking about the pregnancy, Carly listened in shock. The Saint was pregnant. Carly had just gotten Jason to agree to move in with her and Michael and now this. What was she going to do? She would lose Jason if he learned that Robin was pregnant.

Robin and Jason had been careful, more than careful, yet here she was pregnant. She didn't know what to do she had decided to leave Jason, and now this. It wasn't a good time for this to happen. She had always wanted to be a mother and now she would have her chance. Jason was distancing himself from her this couldn't have happened at a worse time, she was six weeks pregnant. She didn't see Carly watching her as she left the hospital.

***Later that day on the docks***

Robin was walking, thinking about what she should do and how to tell Jason when Carly came up to her and asked her. "How does it feel to know that the man you love will be living with me and Michael, _his family?"_

"Carly, get out of my face. Jason and I will be talking about that soon enough so don't hold your breath." Robin said tired of taking crap from Carly. She wasn't going to take anymore crap from her.

"Oh because your pregnant?" Carly smirked she was satisfied with the shocked look on Robin's face. "Jason told me." Carly lies knowing Jason had no idea. "And he still wants to move in with me and Michael instead of staying with you and your brat."

Robin was shocked about what Carly said about Jason knowing that she was pregnant and moving in with Carly anyway. She couldn't believe it; Jason knew and had chosen to move in with Carly anyway. He never said anything about her being pregnant or how she had been throwing up and tired she thought he hadn't noticed, but how else would Carly know.

"So how does it feel Robin to lose the man you love to me and Michael? Don't worry I will take _real_ good care of him. After all he needs a _real _woman not a weak little girl with HIV. Jason loves his son Michael more than he will ever love your brat."

Robin was pissed off now at Jason and Carly and she has had enough. She was tired of taking crap from Carly and Jason knew she was pregnant and was still moving in with Carly, enough was enough. "Wait and see Carly." Robin said as she left, she walked back to her car and she got in and started crying, she can't believe Jason knew she was pregnant and didn't say anything and still decided to move in with Carly.

She had a child to think about now and she was going to do what was right, what she should have done when she first learned the truth so she headed over to the Quartermaine mansion. Reginald opened the door for Robin who asked to speak to AJ.

Robin told AJ that Michael was his son and not Jason's and apologizes for not telling him sooner and then she left a shocked AJ alone. AJ knew it was loyalty to Jason why she did it although he was angry at her for not telling him the truth before now. He does understand why she didn't.

***Later that day***

She went to the penthouse to tell Jason she told AJ the truth about Michael, "Before you say anything I told AJ the truth about Michael."

"You did what? How could you Robin? That is the one thing I asked you not to do. How could you do this to me, to us? How could you betray me?" Jason angrily demanded.

"I did it for all of us. We need Carly out of our lives. I know you are angry but I did the right thing finally. I did it for all of us. I can explain why I did it." Robin puts her hands on her stomach where their child was growing in her. Jason missed this because he turned his back on her.

Jason can't believe Robin would betray him like this, he needs to tell Carly and leaves the Penthouse after Sonny comes in and is told what Robin did.

Later that night on the bridge Robin is there when Jason comes up to the bridge. "I just came here to say goodbye. So much happened in this place. I just had to see it one last time before I let it go. Do you remember that night-

"I remember everything, Robin. That was my life—what I learned from Sonny, and loving you. Til Michael." Jason said

"I didn't do it to take Michael away from you. You know that. You know me." Robin tells Jason

"It's just after the accident. When I woke up, you were the first person I ever saw. But I didn't know you. And I don't now. I came to say goodbye, too. You taught me that, just like you taught me to love. You gave me everything good I have inside. And now I have it to give to Michael. I will always owe you for that." Jason tells Robin

"You gave me a lot, too." Robin said

"And I never wanted you to go before. But I do now. It'll be much easier when you're in Paris and it'll be a lot easier if I never see your face again." Jason told a shocked Robin.

Robin leaves the bridge with tears running down her cheeks.

Jason was so angry that she told AJ the truth, not knowing she was pregnant.

"I can't believe you just said that to me after everything that we have between us." She thinks of their child, she paused and then told him. "You'll get your wish I am leaving for Paris in the morning, we are done Jason. You just washed your hands of everything that we created between us and I can't believe you would do that." Robin cries with tears running down her cheeks which he sees since he had turned back around to look at her but he is unmoved because he is so angry.

Robin drives to Mac's house and tells him what was going on and that she was going back to Paris and that she's pregnant and that she and her baby would get through this without Jason. She wants nothing to do with him or Sonny. Sonny had sided with Jason and turned his back on Robin. Robin cries falling into Mac's arms. "How could Jason say he never wanted to see my face again when he knows I'm pregnant with his child? How could he move in with Carly and Michael knowing I'm pregnant?" Mac has no answers.

The next morning Mac and Felicia take Robin to the airport to see her off and she left for Paris telling her family she would keep in touch. Only Mac and Alan knew she's pregnant and Alan couldn't tell anyone he was bound by patient doctor confidentiality so he can't say anything to anyone.

It would be months before anyone else would find out. A tragedy would bring a very pregnant Robin back to Port Charles.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

RETURNING HOME

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: I am not sure how events played out when Robin and Jason broke up as I stopped watching the show so bear with me if I don't get it exactly right. This takes place in 1999.

Please Read and Review!

Five months later

A six and a half month pregnant Robin was just getting home from work when her cell phone rang that would change so many lives. "Hello." Robin said as she answered her cell phone not expecting what she heard. It was Felicia telling Robin Mac had been injured in an explosion and they were going to take him into surgery now. He had internal bleeding. They didn't know if he would make it or not.

A devastated Robin told Felicia she would be on the plane out to Port Charles within an hour or an hour and a half. Robin hung up from Felicia with the promise of calling Robin on her cell phone if anything happened with Mac. Robin called her grandfather to get the corporate jet ready. She would be there as soon as she could get her things together. She quickly got her protocol together and some necessities and clothes and made it to the airport. She waited to board the jet. She called Felicia and told her she was at the airport and when her flight was due in Port Charles. She should be at the hospital in about 10 hours. She would take a taxi to the hospital she insisted that Felicia stay with Mac when Felicia wanted to pick her up at the airport. Robin would go by the house and drop off her luggage, she was going home; she didn't think it would be so soon that she would be back, she was not looking forward to going home. She was not looking forward to seeing Jason or Sonny; she hoped she could avoid it. She wanted nothing to do with either one of them. She may have betrayed Jason's trust when she told A.J. the truth but he had been betraying her for a long time before that. He had shown her where his priorities lay. He hadn't even gotten in touch with her to check on their baby. She was done with him. She boarded the plane that would take her back.

***10 hours later***

Robin headed to the house to drop off her luggage and took her pills since it was time and then she headed to the hospital. She walked in and asked for her uncle and the receptionist asked who she was and she showed her id, the receptionist told her what floor he was on. Robin knew her condition was going to shock Felicia and everyone else because no one knew she was pregnant. Mac had not even told his wife Felicia because that is what Robin had wanted. Robin didn't want anyone to know. Robin walked up to a sleeping Felicia and tapped Felicia on her shoulder, Felicia woke up and was shocked to see Robin or Robin's swollen stomach to be exact. "You're pregnant!" Felicia exclaimed.

"Yes I am, how is Uncle Mac doing?" A very worried Robin asked as she sat down with a little difficulty.

Felicia shakes her head. "They haven't told me much he is out of surgery and survived, they think they got the internal bleeding stopped. The next several hours will tell. I can't lose him Robin." Felicia tearfully tells Robin.

Robin hugged Felicia as best she could while sitting down and pregnant. "We are not going to lose him he is too stubborn to die. He won't leave his family without a fight. He will make it."

When Felicia was done crying she looked at Robin's swollen stomach, "How far along are you?"

"I am six and a half months pregnant, 26 weeks." Robin told her.

"Does Jason know?" Felicia gently asked not wanting to upset Robin. Felicia knew Jason was the father; she didn't even have to ask who the father was she knew.

"Yes he knows." Robin believed what Carly told her that Jason knew and didn't care.

"And?" Felicia asked wanting to know what was going on. How could Jason let her leave knowing she was pregnant with his child?

"He told me he never wanted to see my face again. He washed his hands of us. He hasn't contacted me to even check on his child. He doesn't care about us." Robin tearfully said trying to hold back the tears.

"Does Mac know?" Felicia wanted to know, knowing Robin was hurting and not knowing what to do to help her.

"Yes he knows I told him before I left Port Charles. I had just found out for sure before I told A.J. the truth. I had been sick and went to see Alan; he told me I was pregnant. I didn't want anyone to know I was pregnant. I'm sorry for not telling you Felicia, but I didn't want everyone to know that Jason chose Michael and Carly over my child and me. I didn't want their pity. My child and I will be just fine without Jason."

"Everyone is going to know now though Robin and your friends will support you and so will your family. We are here if you need us."

"Thank you Felicia you're not mad at me for not telling you?" Robin asked worried about Felicia's reaction to not having told her.

"No, I mean I wish I had known but I understand that you didn't want anyone to know. We are family though; we will be here for you." Felicia paused. "Everyone is going to know you are pregnant now how are you going to handle that?"

"I just will, my life has never been easy, I know people will have their opinions but I just don't care. Some people will think what I did five months ago was wrong and some think it is right, let them have their opinions, I know what I did was right. I should have done it long before I did though, that is what I regret the most." Felicia knew Robin regretted keeping Jason's dirty little secret.

Just then Alan Quartermaine comes up to Felicia and Robin. "Robin." Alan said surprised and happy to see her but not under these conditions. He had been worried about her and wondered about her pregnancy and how it was progressing, after all it was his grandchild she was pregnant with after all.

Robin turned to Alan at the sound of his voice and does not know what to say, well here goes nothing she thinks. "Hello." She said as she struggles to get to her feet. Alan steps forward to help her. Once she is on her feet she looked at him, this man that meant so much to her, this man that she had betrayed. "Dr. Quartermaine, I am sorry for my part in keeping Michael away from A.J."

Alan can see how upset she was and wanted to put her at ease quickly. "Robin, you loved Jason and that is why you kept his secret and I know that, I don't blame you for what happened."

Robin looked at him shocked. "You don't?"

"No and what is with the Dr. Quartermaine you have always called me Alan." Alan smiled at Robin setting her at ease.

"I thought you would hate me. I am so happy you don't." Robin tearfully said grateful that he didn't hate her. Hormones, she thought.

"I could never hate you. How are you doing? How is your pregnancy?" Alan asked clearly wanting to make sure she was alright.

"My pregnancy is doing alright. They changed a couple of my medicines so the baby would have a better chance of not being HIV+." Robin was happy to be able to talk to him about her pregnancy.

"How long are you staying?" Alan asked as Felicia looked on.

"However long Uncle Mac needs me here I will be here." Robin told them.

"Well you will need checkups and medicine while you are here. Why don't I get your records from Paris and see what they have changed or added and Dr. Meadows and I can go over what needs to be done while you are here."

"That would be great Alan; I will call Dr. Fancisco and tell him to send a copy of my records to you. But Alan I don't live in Paris I live in Italy I moved to Italy about a month after I left here. Thank you so much Alan." Robin was thankful that Alan didn't hate her for what she had done.

Before he could ask her what she was doing in Italy Dr. Tony Jones and Dr. Monica Quartermaine came out to update them on Mac's condition when they see Robin and her swollen stomach they stop shocked at her obvious condition.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

RETURNING HOME

CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I am not sure how events played out on the show when Jason and Robin broke up and after that as I stopped watching the show so please bear with me if things aren't exactly right. Please Read and Review I am not using a beta reader so all mistakes are mine

A shocked Monica and Tony stood looking at Robin's swollen stomach. Monica finally found her voice. "You're pregnant."

"Yes with Jason's child." Robin told Monica hoping she didn't hate her for her part in keeping Michael away from AJ.

"I am going to be a Grandmother? How far along are you? Is it a boy or girl?" Monica wanted to know.

"Yes you are and I am six and a half months pregnant. I don't know if it is a boy or girl I want to be surprised." Robin replied not knowing how Monica was going to be toward her after the Michael fiasco.

"Congratulations Robin. Does Jason know?" Monica wanted to know.

"Yes he knows." Robin is uncomfortable talking about Jason.

"And?" Monica wanted to know.

"He doesn't want to have anything to do with me. He told me it would be better if he never saw my face again. He knew I was pregnant when he said that to me. He hasn't been in contact to even see how his child is doing. I think that says it all, don't you?" Robin tearfully said her hormones getting the best of her.

"I'm so sorry Robin; I can't believe Jason would do that." A stunned Monica said. She can't believe that Jason would turn his back on Robin and their child. "How is your pregnancy progressing?"

"We are doing fine. I am on some new meds to help with keeping the baby HIV negative. I have a 1-2% chance of passing HIV along to the baby instead of a 25% chance without the protocol that I am doing now." Robin saw Monica smiling at her, so she thought maybe things would be okay.

Felicia who is now standing next to Robin wanted to know about Mac but knew that she had to wait till they get done talking. Robin also wanted to know about Mac and finally asked "How is my Uncle Mac doing?"

"I'm sorry to say not as well as we hoped. We think we got the internal bleeding stopped but he had a problem a little while ago. His heart rate is irregular, so I paged Monica to come look at him, so now we need to address this problem also, which is why I asked Monica to be here." Tony told Robin and Felicia.

"Monica?" A worried Felicia asked.

"His heart arrhythmia is erratic I am going to try to take care of that with medication. Hopefully that will take care of it. If not surgery may be needed." Monica told Robin and Felicia.

"What are his chances?" A devastated Felicia asked.

"It's too soon to tell the next several hours will be very important. Mac is strong though and that helps." Monica told Robin and Felicia wishing she had better news for them.

"Has he woken up yet?" Robin wanted to know.

"No he hasn't, we have him in a drug induced coma so his body can heal which is the best thing for him right now. We want to keep him in the coma for a little while longer. If the medication that is going to be administered to Mac for his irregular heart beat works we will think about bringing him out sooner." Monica reported knowing that Robin knew what she really was saying.

"What exactly is his condition?" Robin asked not having had asked Felicia what the doctor had said to her.

Tony speaks up, "I don't know what Felicia has told you but he was in an explosion at a warehouse when he was brought in it was touch and go rather he would even make it to surgery, but he did and we rushed him in to see where the internal bleeding was coming from and he had nicked his liver which we repaired, his spleen had to come out and he has cuts, lacerations and he is lucky to be alive. It was touch and go but he pulled through, he is in ICU as you know." Tony told Robin knowing she would understand what he was talking about.

"When can we see him?" A distraught Robin asked. Everyone could tell she was worried. That wasn't good for the baby and with Robin being HIV+ that was worse.

"He needs to rest but I will allow you both to go in for a few minutes. After you see him I want Robin to come see Alan. This stress can't be good for my grandchild and I want Alan to make sure you are okay Robin. Okay?" Monica told Robin and Felicia smiling at the thought of her grandchild.

"Okay." Robin simply says thankful that Monica still cared about her.

"I will wait for you Robin and we can go to my office after that, you both need to rest though and I would like you Felicia to take Robin home after I check her out and rest yourself too. You have been here since it happened and you need rest too. I am sure Maxie and Georgie need you too as does Mac, I will call if anything happens. I promise." Alan told them then he added. "I will call Dr. Meadows and see if she can meet us in my office if she isn't too busy."

Monica then said, "I only want you to visit with him for about 10 minutes, you can talk to him it might help. Whoever is going to go first come with me?"

"You go Robin; the sooner you are done the sooner Alan can check you out this stress can't be good for the baby or for you." Felicia smiled at Robin thinking about her having a baby. That child will be so loved, even without Jason in the picture.

"Thanks Felicia. Alan I'll see you in ten minutes." Robin followed Monica to Mac's room in ICU.

"Robin he has a lot of machines hooked up to him but he is still Mac and talking to him will help. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Thank you Monica, but no you don't have to stay, the baby and I will be fine. Thank you for offering though." Robin told her baby's grandmother, a woman she had hoped someday would be her mother-in-law but that wasn't going to happen now.

"Robin you are family, you always have been, and you are carrying my grandchild, I will help you in any way I can, all you have ever had to do was ask." Monica hugs Robin as best she could with Robin's swollen stomach.

Robin tearfully hugs Monica back. "Thank you Monica I am glad that you and Alan will be this baby's grandparents, my child couldn't ask for better grandparents." Monica was moved by what Robin had said.

"Alan is waiting for you, so go see Mac, I will be around if you need me." Monica told the woman she had hoped to be her daughter-in-law and who was pregnant with her grandchild. Robin will make a great mother, she was sure of it. Her grandchild was in good hands, unlike Michael who had Carly as a mother.

Robin headed toward the door and opened it and saw Mac, who was hooked up to a bunch of machines. Robin walked toward his bed and sat down in a chair next to the bed and grabbed ahold of his hand and started talking to Mac. "Well I'm back just like you wanted but did you have to go to such lengths to get me back here. I know you weren't happy about me being in Italy alone and pregnant with just my grandfather Giovanni, but come on this is ridiculous. Come on Uncle Mac don't you die on me. My baby needs you and so do I. My baby is going to need a strong role model since Jason is not going to be that, I need you to be that role model. You are the best person I know and I want my baby growing up knowing you, Uncle Mac. Don't you die on me. I have so much that I want to talk to you about." Robin takes a breath knowing her baby didn't need her falling apart even though Robin was silently crying she didn't want to become hysterical. She took a couple more deep breaths and started talking again. "I am enjoying working at Soltini Enterprises it is really challenging and I really enjoy learning the ropes of Grandfathers Company. I am working my way up the ladder of the corporate world can you believe that? Grandfather wants to open a division in the United States. I don't know where yet he hasn't told me but he has mentioned if I wanted to work here in the States I could transfer from the Florence, Italy office to the United States one. That means I would be closer to you, Felicia and the girls. We could see each other more often." Just then Monica stuck her head in.

"Robin it's been ten minutes." Monica told her gently. "Go see Alan so he can make sure you are doing okay. This stress can't be good for you or the baby."

Robin leaned over and kissed Mac on the forehead being careful of the wires. "I'll be back later to see you. I love you Uncle Mac." She left the room and headed to see Alan so he could check her over and make sure everything was alright with her baby.

Let me know what you think in a review! PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know in a review or PM what you would like updated.


	4. Chapter 4

RETURNING HOME

CHAPTER FOUR

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I am not sure how the events played out after Robin left the show when she and Jason broke up as I stopped watching the show when Robin left so please bear with me if I don't get it exactly right. This takes place in 1999

Robin with Monica at her side walked to where Alan and Felicia were talking, they were waiting for Robin to finish with Mac so Felicia could go in to see her husband. Felicia got up and walked over to Robin and Monica when she saw them coming and gives Robin a hug as best she can. "Can I go see Mac now?" An anxious Felicia wanted to know, she wanted to see her husband.

"Yes I will take you back to see Mac now while Robin goes with Alan to get checked over." Monica told Felicia.

"Robin after I see Mac I will come back out here to wait for you to finish with Alan and then we will go home." Felicia said looking at Robin.

"Okay." Robin told Felicia right before Felicia left following Monica back so she can see Mac. Robin turned to Alan "Let's do it."

Alan got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Robin, he can tell she was upset. "Don't worry Robin; Mac has the best care possible. Monica and Tony will take care of him."

"I know Alan, but I can't help but worry, besides Mac, I have a lot on my mind, I didn't want to come back here. Mac wanted me to come home four months ago when he came to visit me in Paris, I was packing he thought I was coming home and I told him I couldn't come back here, he was so disappointed that I wouldn't be coming back here. I was packing to go to Italy to live with my grandfather."

"Your Grandfather? Who is that I thought you didn't have any grandparents, that they were dead."

"Do you remember my grandmother Filomena?" Robin asked remembering the woman who raised her the first seven years of her life.

"Yes I do." Alan said as they walk toward his office.

"It's her husband that I live with I consider him to be my grandfather." Robin explained while walking toward Alan's office.

"Okay but what about school?" Alan asked concerned. He knew Robin had wanted to be a doctor.

"I'm not going to school; I had to drop out of the Sorbonne. I got a job in my grandfather Giovanni's company."

"Why did you drop out?" Alan was curious about what happened; being a doctor had been Robin's dream, they reached the elevator to and got in and went up to the floor that had Alan's office on it.

"Money, mostly. A month after I left I found out that Jason stopped paying for my medicine and cancelled the insurance that he had on me for my HIV care so I couldn't afford the medicine and my care and school. I needed a job and I talked to my grandfather Giovanni and he paid for a plane ticket to Italy, he asked me to work for Soltini Enterprises and offered to pay for my meds and care till I could do it on my own. Alan, I couldn't afford not to take him up on his offer. I am pregnant and needed the help to pay for the new protocol they have me on because of my pregnancy. I had no choice but to drop out of Sorbonne and move to Italy. I enjoy what I do for Soltini Enterprises which I didn't think I would. It is exciting to me." They had been walking and by the time they got to Alan's office she was finished telling him why she dropped out of Sorbonne.

Alan opened his office door and motioned Robin in. "Robin, Monica and I would have helped you if we knew."

"Thank you Alan but I didn't even think you would want to hear from me after what happened with Michael, let alone help me." Robin explained ashamed of her actions.

"Robin of course we would have helped you. You are like family to Monica and me, as for Michael you were put in a very bad place that you shouldn't have been in. I understand that, you were trying to do what Jason wanted you to do."

"Yes but I should have insisted that Jason tell AJ the truth, I tried to get him to but he wouldn't, he loved that little boy so much. More than me and my child that's for sure. He turned his back on us and even cancelled insurance that could keep his child alive and me healthy. I never thought he would do that. That he would hate me that much, I knew when I told AJ the truth that he would be angry but I wasn't prepared for how angry he was. I just wanted to do what was right. I couldn't deny AJ his son anymore. I guess I wanted Jason to prove that his child and I were as important if not more so than Michael and Carly were, well I learned that wasn't the case the hard way. My child and I don't need him. We are doing just fine without him." Robin has tears running done her cheeks. "I had hoped that Jason would come around and would want something to do with his child but that is not the case. I wanted so badly to be a priority to Jason and my child and I just was not. I live with that every day. How could he hate me so much that he doesn't want anything to do with his own child?"

Alan walked over and hugged a crying Robin. "I don't know, Robin, how he could turn his back on you or his child. But if it helps you do have people who love you and will help support you here. Think about that instead. Don't worry about Jason. He made his bed let him lay in it."

"Well that is harder to do than say. I have moved on with my life without Jason but I had hoped he would come around and want something to do with his child, but after he cancelled my insurance, I just don't care. He could have cost me my child, without prenatal care this baby had a 25% chance of contracting the virus, with care it is down to 1-2% and he just didn't care about that." A sobbing Robin said crushed.

"Jason should have treasured you, you were the best thing that ever happened to him and he blew it. Don't doubt yourself Robin and don't doubt that you have people who care about you. You did the right thing."

"Thanks Alan. Well instead of crying are we not supposed to be checking me out?" There was a knock on the door.

Alan went to the door and opened it finding Dr. Meadows on the other side of it. "Come in Dr. Meadows. We were just about to get started."

"Hello Dr. Meadows." Robin said looking at her with tear streaks running down her cheeks, she hated crying.

"Hello Robin, I would like to take a sonogram to see how your baby is doing."

"Okay. Let's get started."

"Do you have your records on your pregnancy with you?" Dr. Meadows wanted to know hoping she did.

"No I was in a hurry to get here, but I can call and have them faxed over right away." Robin told the doctor.

"Good and I want to run some blood tests, urine tests and then the sonogram. I want to know how the pregnancy is progressing, is that okay with you?"

"Yes Dr. Meadows, I don't know how long I will be here though, it could be till delivery or not I just don't know it depends on what happens with my Uncle Mac."

"I wouldn't advise flying much longer in your pregnancy, what are you about six months?" Dr. Meadows wanted to know.

"I am six and a half months pregnant. 26 weeks." Robin stated simply, she finally had her emotions under control.

"You may have to stay here till delivery then, you do realize that don't you?" Alan asked gently knowing this was hard on Robin.

"Yes I realize that, so what do you want to do first?" Robin asked Dr. Meadows sadly, not wanting to be here yet glad to be home. She called and got her records faxed over and they did a blood test, took her urine and did a sonogram. Dr. Meadows gave her some sonogram pictures. Robin didn't want to know if she was having a boy or girl she wanted to be surprised. After they were finished she was starving and went to find Felicia. She wanted to go home so she could get something to eat.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

RETURNING HOME

CHAPTER FIVE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: I am not sure how events played out when Robin and Jason broke up and what happened after so please bear with me if I don't get it right This story takes place in 1999 I am sorry for not updating but I just moved and with having 2 days notice that we got the house and having to pack and now unpack and Mom got sick she is 81 so I have not had any time to write. Hopefully I will be able to write some now that Mom is getting better. Thank you for understanding. Please Read and Review.

Felicia looked up as Robin walked up to her and Felicia asked her, "Everything okay?"

"Yes, it took so long because they did blood work, urine test and a sonogram. We had to have my records faxed here from Italy." Robin explained. "Any news on Uncle Mac?"

"No he seems to be stabilized that's all they would tell me. Did you get sonogram pictures?" Felicia frowned at the thought of her husband in that bed fighting for his life.

"At least he's holding his own. Yes I will show them to you later. Are you ready to go?" Robin asked her.

"Yes I'm ready." Felicia got up and they start walking toward the elevator. "So are you having a boy or girl?"

"Don't know I want to be surprised." Robin told Felicia. "I can't wait to see the girls." Just then Robin's tummy growled and Felicia heard it.

"When did you eat last?" Felicia was concerned she knew that Robin caught a flight out of Italy right away and wondered when she last ate. She also wondered what she was doing in Italy but knew those questions could wait.

"About 18 hours ago." She said after she looked at her watch.

Felicia was concerned now "Robin you haven't ate since before you left Italy?"

"Felicia I came right here from Italy. I know you are curious as to why I am living in Italy but it's a long story and I will tell you all about it." She said getting in the car.

"Well we will head to Kelly's and eat before we go home. You and your baby need something now not later." Felicia drove toward Kelly's.

"Okay you're right Felicia thanks." Robin told the woman that has been like a mother to her since her own mother had died.

They pull into Kelly's parking lot and head inside as they reach the door Robin takes a deep breath and steels herself for whatever happens. She hoped Jason or Sonny wasn't in there. Felicia saw Robin take a deep breath and looked at her. "We don't have to go in there if you don't want to Robin. We can go somewhere else?"

"It's okay Felicia; I'm not going to let anyone tell me where I can go or what I can do, not anymore." Robin confidently told her. Robin had changed in the last five months, she wasn't going to let anyone tell her what to do, not anymore. She had lost everything she loved except her baby and she wasn't going to let anyone tell her where she could go. She wasn't going to worry about Sonny and Jason they were not a part of her life anymore.

"Okay let's do it. Remember I am here for you." Felicia smiled at Robin, who smiled back at her. Robin opened the door and walked in and didn't see Jason or Sonny. She was glad for that; she didn't want to see them. Felicia and Robin walk to a table and sit down. Liz comes over to take their order.

"Robin I didn't know you were back in town." Liz said when she sees who is sitting at the table with Felicia, a very pregnant Robin. Robin scooted her chair in concealing her pregnancy under the table.

"I just got in today." Robin explained, she didn't know Liz very well but she seemed like a nice girl.

"How is the Commissioner doing?" Liz asked having heard about the explosion yesterday.

"He is holding his own." Felicia told her.

"That's good news. How far along are you?" Liz asked curious. Is Jason the father, she wondered, she thought so.

"Six and a half months." Robin told the waitress.

"Congratulations, is it a boy or a girl?" Liz wanted to know.

"I don't know I want to be surprised." Robin was losing her patience with all these questions when all she wanted to do was order and eat.

"Okay, well do you need menus or do you already know what you want to eat?" Liz wondered if Jason knew she was pregnant. It wasn't any of her business.

"I want a cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate shake." Robin ordered.

"Same for me." Felicia said.

Liz walked back to the kitchen and gave the cook the order.

Meanwhile at the table Felicia asked, "Robin why do you live in Italy now and not Paris? Does Mac know?"

"I left Paris a month after I returned there, Jason had cancelled my insurance, and I had no way to pay for prenatal care or my medicine. I couldn't let you guys pay for it, although I know you would have helped me if you could but I knew someone that could, my Grandfather Giovanni Soltini, Filomena's husband, I always kept in touch with him so he sent me a ticket to Italy saying he would help any way he could. Mac showed up in Paris wanting me to come home and be around my family because of the pregnancy and being alone. He was disappointed when I told him I was moving to Italy and that was why I was packing not to come back to Port Charles but to move to Italy. That's why I was in Italy."

"So are you going to school there?" A curious Felicia asked.

"No I am working in Giovanni's company Soltini Enterprises. I won't be going back to school unless I decided to get a degree in business. I love working at Soltini Enterprises. I just got a promotion there to Executive Director. I have a lot to learn but I enjoy it." Robin said as she saw Liz coming with their food who sets in down on the table and leaves.

"Have you given up your dream of being a doctor?" A confused Felicia asked, wondering what was going on with Robin.

"Pretty much, I need to be there for my child, I am all she or he has. Jason isn't in the picture anymore. He didn't even care enough to keep paying the insurance that paid for my meds and prenatal care. If that doesn't say it all then I don't know what does." She said with a frown.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what to say to you, I can't imagine what you are going through. Raising a child alone at your age will be hard, you are still so young; you shouldn't have to raise a child by yourself. Just remember you have Mac, me and the girls. If you need anything you know all you have to do is ask."

They continue talking as they ate and Robin showed Felicia her sonogram pictures, Liz came over to see them too, just as Felicia paid the bill even though Robin protested, Felicia frowned, Jason, Sonny and their bodyguards walk in.

Robin looked up and knew Jason was there. Well here goes world war III and she was taking no prisoners. She wasn't about to let him see how he still affected her, she was so angry at what he had done, canceling her insurance, knowingly putting her child at risk. She hated him for it even though a part of her still loved him, a bigger part hated him. She slowly turned and saw Sonny with him. They are lost in conversation and then Jason sensing something looked at the table that had Felicia and Robin. Jason stares at her, her pregnancy concealed for the time being. Sonny then notices that Jason is staring at something or someone and looked and saw beautiful Robin, his little sister. He wondered what was going to happen.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	6. Chapter 6

RETURNING HOME

CHAPTER SIX

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I am not sure how events unfolded with Robin and Jason in the end because I stopped watching the show so please bear with me if I don't get it exactly right. This takes place in 1999

Jason and Sonny were frozen. Robin was home, they had been discussing Mac and the explosion wondering who had ordered it. Their sources on the street and in the PCPD were not coming up with anything. Now they saw Robin who had shoulder length black hair with highlights in ii, it was longer than the last time they had seen her five months ago. Robin looked away from them and looked back at Felicia. Why did this have to happen the first day she was home?

Sonny decided right then this was his chance to make it right between him and Robin. He missed his little sister and knew he was in the wrong. He should not have chosen sides. He whispered something to Jason and headed over toward their table. Jason was still staring at Robin, not believing she was home.

Felicia looked up and saw Sonny making his way toward them. "Sonny is on his way over." Felicia told Robin who frowned, not caring.

"That's nice; can we get out of here?" Robin asked a nervous Felicia. Robin did not want to deal with Jason or Sonny.

"Yes let's go." As Robin is about to get up Sonny got to the table and looked at Robin, her pregnancy barely concealed under the table.

"You look good sweetheart." Sonny began but was cut off.

"Don't call me sweetheart." An angry Robin coldly said. How could he come over here and call her sweetheart as if nothing had happened five months ago. That he hadn't turned his back on her.

Sonny was shocked at her cold tone, but figured she had the right to be angry. He had turned his back on her which she had never done to him no matter what he had done. Just then Jason joined them.

"Hello Robin." He began but was cut off.

"Don't, I don't want to hear anything either of you have to say. You are out of my life and I don't want either of you in my life. I am here to see my Uncle Mac that is why I came home." Jason and Sonny are stunned that she doesn't want anything to do with them.

"Robin, I have so much to say to you. So much I want to tell you." Jason told her hoping she would listen.

"Did you not hear me? I don't want anything to do with you. You never wanted to see my face again, remember? I don't want to see yours, either of you. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get up."

A stunned Jason and Sonny move back. Robin was so cold to them and so angry at them. Felicia got up and asked Robin if she needed any help. She answered she thinks she can get up by herself.

Jason and Sonny are shocked when they see Robin's swollen stomach. "You're pregnant?" Jason sputtered, stunned. She was very pregnant.

"Yes but you already knew that so don't pretend that you didn't know I was pregnant when I left." Robin was getting upset which was not good for her or the baby.

"You were? I didn't know, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant with my baby?" A still shocked Jason asked Robin not knowing what she was talking about. Felicia wondered what was going on, Robin had told her Jason knew and didn't care but the look of shock on Jason's face said he didn't know she was pregnant.

"Oh stop pretending you didn't know. Carly told me the day I told AJ the truth about Michael that you knew I was pregnant and still were moving in with her and Michael." Robin explained getting angrier.

"I swear to you I didn't know. I can't believe Carly lied to you about that. I would never have moved in with Carly and Michael if I had known you were pregnant. If you had told me that you were pregnant then I would never have let you leave for Paris." Jason told a stunned Robin.

She had believed Carly when she said that Jason knew and now Jason was saying he didn't know. Which liar do you believe? Well Jason did look stunned when he saw she was pregnant. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I am telling you the truth. You know me Robin better than anyone and you should know that I would have been there for you if I knew." Jason pleaded with Robin to believe him because he was telling the truth.

"Okay maybe you are telling the truth, why would you have stopped me from leaving for Paris, because of the baby? Well that's not good enough for me. I don't want to be an obligation; I was that once to you I won't be again. The baby and I are just fine on our own." Robin was trying to keep her emotions in check. Felicia and Sonny stood back and watched what was going on between Jason and Robin not knowing what else to do.

"I love you Robin I always have. Please believe me. I don't think of you as an obligation. You are my heart." Jason words are nice but Robin doesn't believe him after what he said after she told AJ the truth.

"You have gotten good with words, but I don't believe them If you had loved me you wouldn't have put me in the position with Carly and then never defended me against her. The HIV wasn't killing me you were not defending me to Carly. You let her do anything she wanted. You put Michael and her before me time and time again, you left me time and time again to go to Carly and Michael you even had decided to move in with her and you expected me to be okay with it. I was weak because I wanted to be with you so much, because I loved you so much I sacrificed myself for you. And then you tell me you never wanted to see my face again. That sure showed me how much I really meant to you. I meant nothing. I will not give you a chance to hurt me again. You and Sonny stay out of my life. I will let you see this child but on my terms. I don't want to have anything to do with either one of you, I am pregnant with your child and will let you get to know him or her after the baby is born, until then I don't want to see either one of you."

"Let me explain please Robin?" Jason begged for a chance, he knew he still loved Robin and regretted what he said to her. She had been crying because of him and what he had said and he had sworn she was his world and he lied, he would never forget the tears on her face that night, tears he put there.

"I'm listening." Robin told him coldly.

"I made a promise to protect Michael and that is all I was doing. I wasn't with Carly. I have never loved Carly. She was my friend and I needed to be there for her and Michael, I had no one when she showed up pregnant on that rainy night. I didn't think of the consequences of saying I was Michael's father. I didn't think you would ever come back to me and I was alone, you were gone, Sonny was gone and Carly was really my only friend. I needed to help her. I needed to protect Michael." Jason was pouring out his heart to Robin. "When you came back to me my life was complete. I made promises to Michael to protect him and that's all I was doing." Jason was interrupted by Robin.

"What about the promises you made to me, did they not count? You promised a life together and took it away. You made me love you, love life again, which I didn't think I was capable of doing after Stone died. You made me think we had a future together and then took it away. You took and took and took from me and I gave and gave and gave and in the end it wasn't worth it, a one-sided relationship. You weren't worth it, because you threw it back in my face and said you never wanted to see my face again. I didn't think I could exist without you but I have learned to. I won't go back and being the other woman. I've done that once, not again." An angry Robin passionately said shocking Jason who had never seen Robin so mad.

"You weren't the other woman, Robin you were my heart, you are my heart. The promises I made to you counted but Michael was just a baby. I needed to protect him. You took my heart with you when you left. Don't take it away again. Please Robin." Jason begged Robin, he had never thought she would come home again and now maybe he had another chance to get it right. He was taking that chance because he loved her; the baby was just a bonus.

Just then Carly and AJ walk in holding hands.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	7. Chapter 7

RETURNING HOME

CHAPTER SEVEN

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I am not sure how things played out on the show with Robin and Jason In the end but please bear with me if things aren't exactly as they were on the show this takes place in 1999

Jason saw Carly and walked over to her. Carly hadn't noticed Robin yet. Robin was shocked at what he said to Carly. "You knew Robin was pregnant with my child why didn't you think to tell me? Why? Because you are a selfish bitch who doesn't care for anyone but yourself. I want nothing more to do with you. I thought you were my friend but you aren't because of you I didn't know I was going to be a father till today. Because of you I lost Robin."

Carly was stunned then she saw a very pregnant Robin and knew she couldn't deny it, Robin had told Jason what she said. Jason knew what she had done.

"How could you keep this a secret from me? I thought you were my friend. Telling Robin that I chose you and Michael over her and _my_ child, that I knew she was pregnant and still chose to move in with you and Michael, you took away my heart; I won't let you hurt Robin anymore. I turned a blind eye to what you were doing to Robin when she and I were together but this time I choose Robin. You are out of my life for good. I don't want to talk to you, see you or hear from you. Stay out of my life. I always felt sorry for you because you were alone like I was, and I thought you were my friend, boy was I wrong, if it weren't for you I would still have Robin, I love Robin I always have and I always will. Stay away from Robin and stay away from me. We are through. I won't let you take any more from me. Goodbye Carly." Jason said then he turned to walk away from her.

Carly yelled at Jason "No Jase I need you. I saved you; Robin led you around like a puppy trying to change you. I just wanted you to see beyond her. She doesn't deserve you. Can't you see I was trying to help you?" A stunned AJ just watched not believing what was coming out of his wife's mouth.

"By taking my child away from me? How could you think you were saving me? I love Robin I always have and I always will. As of right now you are dead to me. Have a nice life Carly." Jason walked away from her and went over to Robin. "Robin I am sorry for ever bringing Carly into our lives. Please know that I love you, please give me another chance I'll make it work, you and the baby are my first priority please give me a chance?"

"I'm surprised at what you just did, but I don't know. I can't be hurt again like you hurt me, you even went so far as to cancel my insurance not caring if I could afford my medicine or have prenatal care for our baby. How could you do that?" Jason doesn't know what she was talking about he never canceled her insurance. He was told by the insurance company that Robin called and canceled it. If she hadn't cancelled it who had?

Jason suddenly turned back to Carly and asked "Did you cancel Robin's insurance? And don't lie to me. Carly did you?"

"You weren't with her anymore so why should you have to pay for her insurance?" Carly defended her actions not seeing why it mattered. They weren't together anymore why should he pay for her pills and care. She did him a favor.

"You were responsible, not Jason, for cancelling my insurance? How could you, you bitch, you knew I was pregnant and needed the meds so my baby could be born without the virus and you did it anyway? You are a monster." Robin walked over to Carly and backhanded her. "That's for everything you've done as a thank you." Everyone in the diner was shocked at what Robin had done and then you heard clapping, Carly deserved it.

Carly got up with AJs help and started to go after Robin, AJ grabbed her from behind as Jason and Sonny stepped in between the two women. "You know Carly if I wasn't pregnant I'd tell them to let you go but since I am pregnant with_ Jason's _baby I'll refrain."

Jason told AJ, "Get Carly out of here." AJ left with a protesting Carly knowing that when they got home all hell was going to break loose since he was going to divorce Carly and ask for full custody of Michael.

Jason turned to Robin and asked, "Are you and the baby alright?" He was worried about her but he was also proud of her.

"We're fine. Don't worry I won't do anything to jeopardize my baby." An annoyed Robin told him.

"I know you would never jeopardize our baby. I just don't like how this played out. I don't want you to be stressed and it has been stressful and you don't need that. I meant what I said I do love you; I don't know how to love anyone else. I only know how to love you. I also meant it when I said that Carly will never be a factor in our lives again. I promise you that. I will keep this promise. I know I wasn't good at keeping the promises I made to you before but things are different now."

"Why because of the baby?" Robin hadn't heard Jason talk like this before. He had always been gentle and caring with her but it was hard for Jason to talk about his feelings like this.

"That is part of it, the other part is that these last five months have been difficult without you and I don't want to lose you again. I love you Robin I never stopped." Felicia looked on hoping they could work it out knowing that in Robin's heart she still loved Jason.

"I have to think about this Jason, I can't be hurt like that again. I have a child to think about also. It is not just us this time but a baby too. I don't know if I can trust you, you made promises to me before and broke them. I was not a priority to you, I came in last. I can't live like that again."

"This time I know what I want and that is you Robin. I won't let you go again. I shouldn't have five months ago and I won't make the same mistakes as before. I promise you that, I will put you and our baby first." Jason doesn't know what else to say to convince Robin.

"I was so angry thinking you canceled my insurance and knew about the baby and didn't care if we got sick. And now I find out it was Carly that did it. I have to think about this. I can't make a decision right now I am worried about Mac and have a lot to think about. Give me time I'll come see you soon. But right now Felicia needs to get home to the girls and I need to rest, this has been an emotionally tiring day. First with Mac and then you and Sonny showing up and then Carly showing up and what I thought was true finding out it wasn't. I need time to process all this."

"Call me?" Jason asked worried about Robin's reaction to the plea.

"Okay, Jason I really need to go I am getting tired. Talk to you soon." Felicia and Robin head out the door of Kelly's. Robin does not say anything to Sonny, who knows now, is not the time to talk to Robin.

Felicia and Robin reach the car and get in; Robin leaned her head back and took several deep breaths. "Felicia do you think I am doing the right thing? Maybe giving Jason another chance? Am I being stupid? Thinking that maybe we could work?"

"Do you still love him?" Felicia asked as she drove toward the house.

Robin asked herself the same question in her head and comes up with an answer. "Yes I do. I always have. I was a fool thinking I was over him, I was just so angry that he let Carly come between us and thinking he had canceled my insurance not caring if I got sick, and not caring about the baby we had made together, but now that I know he didn't do that and with her out of the picture, I don't know maybe we could make it. I would like my child to have a mother and a father who love each other."

"Don't get back together with Jason because of the baby do it for yourself and because you love him." Felicia advised. "Because if it is just for the child you guys will fail again. Do it because you love him and he loves you. I could tell he does love you by what he said. He was speaking from the heart."

"Thank you Felicia." Robin said emotionally. She hated hormones.

"It's okay Robin, you are like a daughter to me. I'm happy that I could help." Felicia said as she parked the car in the driveway. They walk into the house and are bombarded with Maxie and Georgie wanting to know about Robin and her pregnancy, Mac and how long Robin was going to stay. Felicia sent Robin up to Maxie's room to lay down which she was grateful for. She took a long nap she was woken up with news about Mac.

Please let me know what you think in a review!


	8. Chapter 8

RETURNING HOME

CHAPTER EIGHT

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I am not sure how events played out when Robin and Jason broke up and what happened after that on the show so please bear with me if I don't get it exactly right. This story takes place in 1999. Please Vote in my Poll about Jason and Robin.

Hours later a worried Felicia gently shook Robin's shoulder to wake her up. "Robin sweetie I need you to wake up."

Robin woke up yawning; she had been exhausted, jet lag and emotional turmoil of the day dealing with Jason and finding out Carly had lied to her and cancelled her insurance had taken its toll. "Felicia what is it?"

"Monica called they want us at the hospital. She didn't say why just that we needed to be there as soon as possible. I asked her what was going on she said that she needed to talk to us. She said get Robin and get here. That's all I know." Felicia was worried about Mac and what this could mean. Felicia knew that Robin was also worried, they both loved Mac and Felicia knew this stress was not good for Robin or her baby.

"God, I hope he's alright, I don't think I could take losing the only family I have left." Robin said worried about what was going on at the hospital with her only living relative. She had lost so many people that she loved, the thought of losing Mac terrified her. Robin with Felicia's help got off the bed and put on her shoes and walked down the stairs they grabbed their purses told Maxie, Georgie and the babysitter that lived close by, told them that they would call when they knew more. Maxie and Georgie were worried about their father, which they consider Mac to be, Frisco had never been around, they knew Mac was in the hospital and was hurt bad. They just wanted him okay and home where he belonged.

Felicia drove as fast as she thought was safe to get to the hospital with a pregnant Robin in the car; they were both on edge thinking the worst, that they had lost Mac. They didn't know if they could handle that. Felicia pulled in to the parking garage at General Hospital and got out and went to help Robin who was able to get out on her own. They walked as fast as Robin could safely walk. They got to ICU and asked for Monica to a passing nurse who went off to find her. A few minutes later Monica along with Tony comes out to talk to them.

Robin asked as soon as they were close enough, "Is my uncle dead?"

Monica reached out and took Robin's hands, "No he is not dead, but the medicine I gave him didn't work and he is doing worse I want to try another medicine before we decide on doing surgery."

Robin looked at Felicia and they know what the other is thinking. "If you think this other medicine will work then do it but what are the chances of him getting worse before it starts to take affect?" Robin wanted to know.

"This drug will take affect quickly unlike the other one, we'll know with a short period of time if it works or not." Monica told them. She was hoping this other drug would be the one that worked; she didn't want Robin, especially, to lose anyone else. She had lost enough.

"Why didn't you use this one first then?" Robin wondered out aloud, wanting to know why they thought this one would work when the other medication would not.

"Because it does have possible side effects that I wanted to avoid and the other medicine I gave him didn't have the same side effects this one does, with this medication that I want to give him, the possible side effect that I would worry about is temporary or permanent memory loss, which hasn't happened in most cases but it is possible, but very rare, but I think this is our best shot without surgery and in the condition he is in he may not make it through surgery." Monica explained why she wanted to use a medication that could have possible side effects.

Robin looked at Felicia and she asked Robin, "What do you think Robin?"

Felicia didn't know what to do. "I trust Monica if she thinks this is what is best for Uncle Mac then I say let her do it. He has a better chance Monica said with this medication than operating. Temporary or permanent memory loss is better than him being dead. I trust her and I think we should let Monica do what she thinks is best." Robin explained her reasoning on letting Monica administer the medication that might have temporary or permanent memory loss for Mac. Robin turns to Monica and asked,"This temporary or permanent memory loss will he know who he is? Will he know us?"

"Usually in the rare cases that this has happened too, the temporary or permanent memory loss was not a person's whole life, he would probably know who he is and he should know who you are, It is like a 1 in 100 chance of him having memory loss with permanent memory loss about who he is and who you are."

"Okay then, Monica you heard Robin let's do it." Felicia said sadly, wanting her husband to be okay. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Okay I will get the medication and administer it to Mac; I should know something within a half hour so have a seat I know you will be staying." Monica and Tony leave Felicia and Robin alone. Who wonders if it will work, they sure hoped so. They wondered what Mac would be like though. Would he have memory loss and how much would he lose? If he did have memory loss would it be temporary or permanent?

They sit their quietly waiting for news occasionally talking but both of them were worried about Mac and what was going on in his ICU room. A few minutes later Alan having been told by Monica what was going on came up to them with coffee for Felicia and milk for Robin. They both were grateful and thank him and took a drink, neither one had realized they were thirsty until then and for Robin it was time to take her pills so she dug them out of her purse and took them.

Alan, Robin and Felicia made small talk. Alan and Felicia asking what Italy was like and what she did there. She told them how much she loved her job and what she did for Soltini Enterprises. They were trying to keep Robin calm. The baby sure was kicking both Alan and Felicia got to feel the baby kick. Robin told Alan what happened at Kelly's. That Carly had lied to her about Jason knowing that she was pregnant, when he didn't know and that Carly was the one to cancel her insurance not Jason and that Jason wanted another chance with her. Which she wasn't sure how she felt about it yet. Could they make it work? They had tried in the past and failed. Alan told her to follow her heart. Felicia told Alan about Robin backhanding Carly. Alan scolded her about that because of her being pregnant although Carly did deserve it he said. Felicia also told Alan about what Jason had said to Carly that he was done with her. Pretty soon Monica and Tony came out to the waiting room with news on Mac.

A/N2: I know nothing about what medications are used to treat an irregular heartbeat or its side effects.

Please Let Me Know What You Think In A Review! Please remember to vote in my poll.


	9. Chapter 9

RETURNING HOME

CHAPTER NINE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I am not sure how events played out on the show when Jason and Robin broke up and after that as I stopped watching the show so please bear with me if I don't get things exactly right. Please read and review. All mistakes are mine as I don't have a beta reader so please forgive me if I get something wrong.

Felicia and Alan stood up and Alan helped Robin to her feet. They are anxious to hear what Monica has to say.

Monica looked at them and smiled. "The medication worked his heartbeat is back to normal."

"Oh thank God!" Felicia exclaimed smiling.

Robin is very relieved that Mac didn't have to have surgery. "So what happens now?"

Tony speaks up. "Monica and I have talked about it and I want to do a CT scan of his head, stomach and chest to make sure that there is no internal bleeding and that we didn't miss anything else that we got the bleeding stopped and there is no bleeding in his brain. If there isn't I think we will try bringing him out of his drug induced coma."

Robin and Felicia were happy that Mac was going to wake up if all went well with these tests. "When are you going to do the CT scans?"

"Right now, I am going to have him taken down to radiology and have it done." Tony told them. "Do you have any questions before I go and do that?"

Felicia and Robin shook their heads, they didn't have any questions. They just hoped that everything turned out okay in the CT scans so they could take Mac off the medication that kept him in a coma. Tony left to go take care of getting Mac down to radiology. Monica and Alan both said they would be around if Felicia or Robin needed anything and they would be back to check on them. Felicia and Robin sat there talking, Felicia catching Robin up on what had been going on in her hometown since she left. They had been talking for a while when Jason and Sonny showed up with their bodyguards.

"What are you guys doing here?" Robin wanted to know, surprised to see them.

"I called Mac's to check on you and see how you were doing after what happened at Kelly's and how tired you were and the babysitter told me that you were here, and that Monica had called and asked you to come back to the hospital so we decided to come here to see if Mac was alright, and if you needed anything." Jason told Robin, wanting to be there for her and hoping that Robin would be okay with that.

Robin is touched by Jason's words, "I don't need anything. Thank you for coming down here though." She smiled at Jason and then looked at Sonny wondering why he was here; he didn't care about her anymore. He had turned his back on her, just like Jason had, when she needed him the most. She had been alone and pregnant when he turned his back on her, when she really needed Sonny to be there for her he wasn't, he took Jason's side. All the words that he spoke about family and honor had been lies, the first time she did something he didn't like he turned his back on her so she wondered why he was here.

Felicia spoke up. "Jason, please take Robin down to the cafeteria and get her something to eat." Felicia knew that Robin would protest but she knew that Robin needed to eat.

"I want to stay here until Tony comes back." Robin protested not wanting to leave.

"I know you do, I will call your cell phone if Tony comes out to tell us anything but you need to eat for your baby's sake. It's been hours since we were at Kelly's. Mac would want you to take care of yourself and your baby and you know it." Felicia knew Mac would want her to take care of Robin since he couldn't and that he wouldn't want Robin to put herself or her child in danger because of him.

"I agree with her, in fact I was just coming to tell you that." Alan said as he had come up behind Felicia and Robin and Robin and Felicia hadn't seen him. "Jason, Sonny," He greeted them figuring they were here to support Robin. "As your doctor I am telling you go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. I will wait here with Felicia and make sure to get you if anything happens or if Tony gets done faster than I think he will." Alan promised her.

"Okay, thank you, Alan, I will go with Jason to the cafeteria if he has time to eat with me?" Robin knew she was beaten.

"I have time." Is all Jason said which was normal. He was a man of few words.

"Can I come too, Sweetheart?" Sonny asked nervous inside but not showing it on the outside.

Robin, who knew Sonny better than anyone, knew he was nervous so she smiled. Life was too short to hold grudges she thought even though he had turned his back on her she still cared about him. "Yes you can come."

Sonny breathed a sigh of relief. Jason walked over to Robin and helped her to her feet, they can both feel the connection that they have always had; it hadn't been lost in the months that she had been gone. They walk to the elevator and head down to the cafeteria. Robin, Jason and Sonny got their food and sat down at a table.

Sonny was the first to break the silence. "Robin, I know I was in the wrong when I picked sides five months ago, You never picked sides no matter who or what was going on and I shouldn't have either, I should have been there for you like you have always been there for me. You never chose sides with Brenda and me or with Jax and me when you could have. I regret what I said to you that day. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Why did you turn your back on me?" Robin asked moved by what he said. She took another bite of her sandwich. They were eating as they talked

"Betrayal, it reminded me of what Brenda had done when she wore the wire." Sonny told her the truth about why he had turned his back on her.

"Sonny, Brenda did that because she was scared and insecure and she knew you were lying to her, not because it was the right thing to do. You have to understand I don't regret telling AJ the truth, the only thing I regret is going behind Jason's back to do it, just because Jason had betrayed my trust didn't mean I needed to betray his. I also did it too ultimately to protect Jason from Carly's manipulations." Robin told them both, knowing that they needed to talk about this but she was also afraid of what they would say to this.

"How did I betray your trust?" Jason wanted to know not understanding what he had done.

"You didn't protect me from Carly when she would say things to hurt me, my HIV wasn't killing me you not protecting me was, I felt like I was an obligation to you, I wasn't a priority in your life. Carly and Michael was. And you would be at Carly's all the time until finally you just were going to move in with her and Michael. I felt betrayed and I was pregnant with your child and I was told you knew and didn't care that was the last betrayal. I grew up not knowing who my parents were for the first seven years of my life I know how Michael would have felt if he had to go through that. So after what Carly said to me on the docks I went to see AJ and told him the truth. I wanted our lives back, I thought you would be angry but I wasn't prepared for the anger you showed me. I thought you knew I was pregnant and just didn't care." Robin had tears in her eyes by now. Jason was heartbroken to see this.

"I'm sorry Robin I didn't know how you felt. I knew you were sad. What all did Carly say to you?" Jason was very regretful for how he treated Robin, the woman he loved was hurting and he hadn't seen it.

"That you needed a _real _woman not a weak little girl with HIV she also said that she would take _real_ good care of you. And you know me, always with a smile even when I am hurting inside." Robin said sarcastically with tears in her eyes.

"You never had to pretend with me though Robin."

"You use to be able to see behind my smile to what was going on, you just stopped seeing. I always thought we had this great connection but in the end you were a stranger to me, I couldn't feel you even when we made love. You stopped loving me." Robin tearfully told Jason how she felt at the end of their relationship.

Jason was shocked, his connection to Robin meant everything to him, now she's saying it was gone at the end of their relationship and she thought he had stopped loving her. "I never stopped loving you Robin, never. I had promised Michael I would be there for him. The connection we have means everything to me. Can you feel it now, Robin? I can."

"Yes I feel it. Five months ago though I didn't you were like a puppet with Carly pulling the strings, Carly was ruining us and you let her. How do I know you won't do the same thing again if I let you back in, that you will put me and our baby first, that you will protect me from Carly? How do I know that?"

"Carly is out of our lives, after what she did I could care less about her, you and the baby will be my first priority, I won't let anyone come between us again, I have been dead inside without you, I love you Robin I always have, since the first time I kissed you on the bridge I have loved you. Please give me another chance, I will put you first, I promise that you and our baby will never have to doubt that I love you or that you come first. I know I let you down before but I won't again."

Robin thinks about what Jason has said for a minute and remembers what Alan said to her, to follow her heart; she had a baby to think of now so she sure hoped she would be doing the right thing. "Alan told me to follow my heart so that is what I am going to do, but Jason this is the last time we try to make this work if we fail this time there will be no more chances."

"We won't fail this time, I know it, I love you Robin." He leaned over and gently kissed her lips after a few seconds he pulled away. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm glad you're back together. You are meant to be. Sweetheart, can you find it in your heart to forgive me also?" Sonny asked wanting his little sister back in his life.

"We will take it one day at a time all three of us we need to learn to trust each other again. That will take time." Robin told both of them. They knew she was right, but at least they had a chance. Just then her phone went off and she answered it.

It was Felicia, Tony had news, they were done eating, they had finished a while ago but were just talking, she told Felicia they'd be right up. They leave the cafeteria and head to the elevator to take them to the ICU floor; they step off the elevator and walk over to where Tony, Monica and Alan are at with Felicia. When she got there Tony said "I have news on Mac's condition."

Let Me Know What You Think In A Review! Well One more chapter to go and this one will be done. I'm adding a new story called Rise Of The Fallen, please check it out. Please remember Review and tell me which story or stories you would like to have updated, I try to update what you ask for PM me and that is what I will try to update that story.


	10. Chapter 10

RETURNING HOME

CHAPTER TEN

THE END

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I am not sure how events unfolded with the break-up of Robin and Jason and what happened after because I stopped watching the show so please bear with me if I don't get everything exactly right. This takes place in 1999. Please Read and Review.

An anxious Felicia and Robin wait to see what Tony has to say and Jason reached out to grab a hold of Robin's hand giving it a squeeze, silently letting her know he was there.

Tony started knowing they were anxious, "There is no internal bleeding, which is what we were looking for in the CT scans that we did, we didn't find anything else either. We are going to take him off the medication that makes him stay in the coma." Tony finished and saw the relief on Felicia and Robin's face.

"Does this mean that he will make it?" Felicia asked hoping that her husband was out of the woods.

"Unless something else happens he should make a full recovery." Tony said knowing that there was still a chance something could still go wrong but didn't think it would. Mac was strong and that helped but he had to tell them the rest.

Felicia had hugged Robin and then Robin turned and hugged both Jason and Sonny. Felicia and Robin were both ecstatic at the news.

"Felicia, Robin," Tony said trying to get their attention.

"What?" Felicia asked happy her husband was going to be okay. Robin was just as thrilled and hoped that nothing else happened with her Uncle Mac.

Tony finally had everyone's attention again, "Mac has a long journey ahead of him. His body took quite a beating. We don't know until he wakes up what that will entail. We'll just have to see how he is when he wakes up."

"What do you mean, Tony?" A now worried Felicia asked with Robin again anxious for what Tony has to say. "Is he not going to be okay?"

"Felicia like I said we won't know until he wakes up what is going on with Mac, he may surprise everyone and be okay and make a rapid recovery, but most likely it will take time. He was hurt pretty badly when he was first brought in. His body has recovered from that rather quickly, so there may not be anything to worry about, but there could be, we'll have to wait till Mac wakes up to determine what steps to take in his recovery." Tony wanted them to be prepared for the worst if it happened.

"How long before he will come out of his coma?" Robin wanted to know holding Jason's hand.

"It will take a while." Tony told them hoping for everyone's sake that Mac would be okay and not have any problems.

Robin was concerned, she had a feeling that something else was going to happen and that worried her. She would just have to wait and see.

"Do you have any more questions?" Tony asked he wanted to check on Mac and take him off the medication that was keeping him in the coma.

Robin shakes their heads yes. "Thank you Tony, can we sit with Uncle Mac?"

"Yes, but one at a time till he wakes up, Let me go check on him first though and take him off the medication which keeps him in his coma. I will send someone out to get you when you can sit with him." Tony left to check on Mac.

Felicia was relieved, it sounded like Mac was going to be okay.

Jason hugged Robin who was still worried and would be until she got to see her uncle awake.

At that moment Taggart was arresting Moreno for the attempted murder of Mac Scorpio. They had him and they were doing it by the book so that no one could get him off. A man came in and told Sonny that Moreno was being arrested and why and Sonny told that man that Moreno is not to walk away from this. Two hours later Moreno fell over dead while in the interrogation room talking to his lawyer with a cop as witness he had a heart attack.

When Mac woke up with his wife on one side and his very pregnant niece on the other he was smiling at seeing two of his family with him. Monica and Tony gave him a clean bill of health and he was not happy to know that Jason and Robin was getting back together until he first learned what Carly had done and that Jason had booted her from his life. AJ got custody of Michael and Carly returned to Florida. Mac finally came to accept Jason in her life again when he put her first and instead of being a front runner in the organization he started getting himself out of it. The Quartermaine's offered use of the Quartermaine Garden's where Robin's parents were married at for their wedding and Jason was out of the organization and running the legit side of Corinthos-Morgan in time to see his first daughter born and the brother of her which surprised them. They both tested negative for HIV. Mac welcomed Jason into the family and Robin did become a doctor and is on staff at General Hospital and the cure for HIV came and she was one of the doctors who found the protocol that cured people with HIV, the cure for AIDS was next. The Morgan's lived a long life together loving each other and their children which they were blessed with two more after the twins and they also tested negative for HIV.

The End

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
